Rutina
by Marth Mt
Summary: Maltrecho, harto, cansado y derrotado, la muerte nos señala un día de turina en su fatídica vida de esclavo bajo los mandatos de Billy y Mandy. Terminado.


Bueno, con este fic me estreno en la sección de Las Sombrías Aventuras de Billy y Mandy. Surgió luego de, a ser obligada a ver un capítulo de esa serie con mi hermana cuando usaba la PC, vi a la encantadora muerte humillada, pensando que era la muerte, y era indigno su estado. Así que imaginé un fic donde este se revelase y combatiera contra todo, pero no comentaré más. El chiste es que esto, no sería una introducción a tal vez proyecto de ese fic, pero sí más o menos un comienzo, para ver cómo está ese sujeto.

Pero ya no los aburriré, y ojalá les guste. ¡Ah! Y dejen reviews.

—

—

—

La hojilla de la hoz subía y bajaba con furia, furia acumulada por años, días y meses a servicio para dos insignificantes y molestos chiquillos. Muy pronto, el delgado cuello desafortunado se rompió en dos trozos, esparciendo sus restos cercenados por todas partes para la delicia de la muerte que, como siempre, tenía que cortar el césped a las 10:45 de la mañana, luego de barrer la casa a las 10:25, un momento después de haberse ido sus amos a la escuela.

Se recargó pesalumbroso sobre la guadaña, suspirando con alivio al ver que al fin, por ese día, estaba librado de seguir trabajando el área del patio, para volver a comenzar de nuevo en unas 24 horas.

Patético.

Se colgó el instrumento en el hombro y flotando, más que caminando, entró a la casa y la dejó en un rincón cualquiera como quien lo haría con una escoba. Se subió las mangas mostrando sus pálidos y famélicos huesos, para ponerse un delantal y una cinta en la frente, dándole vuelta a la llave del fregadero, cogiendo aburrido el primer plato sucio entre toda la montaña.

Así estuvo de monótono los siguientes 40 minutos, y una vez terminado, arrojó el delantal a una silla que, como siempre, veía inútil ponérselo pues con manos expertas y bien entrenadas había aprendido a lidiar con el agua y el jabón, logrando que ya nunca jamás ni una gota indiscreta lo mojase.

Pero en fin. Era la costumbre.

Se arrastró agotado a la sala, pero en vez de sentarse en el sofá, donde siempre aquel hombre obeso, apéndice de la sociedad, un zángano más en ese mundo de colmena, veía ininterrumpidamente la televisión en el canal de pesca o el de deportes, con su barrigota escurriéndole por los lados y una camisa gris por el sudor. Dejando atrás el criadero... digo, sala con olor propio a un corral de cerdos, subió los escalones, deteniéndose en un armario justo delante de los cuartos, donde sacó con calma rutinaria un impermeable amarrillo, guantes, googles, armándose de su guadaña, un trapeador y una bolsa de plástico, destinándose a una habitación que ni la propia madre del crío se atrevía a entrar. El cuarto de Billy.

Si es que se le podía llamar cuarto. A la muerte no le cabía en el cráneo cómo fregados hacía aquel asqueroso muchacho para dejar su habitación en menos de ocho horas un lugar cerrado por salubridad. Atacó con un sutil y certero golpe a la primera cosa amarilla y gelatinosa que se movió en el piso, metiéndola en la bolsa, haciendo lo mismo con sus otras germanas, que para defenderse, le tiraban porquerías y medias en la cara, para chillar como locas cuando quedaban enterradas en su féretro de caucho.

Ya exterminadas esas cosas —sepa cómo el plebe las colocó ahí, pero tenía un vago pensamiento a que cierto librito de él conocido tuvo algo que ver— siguió a... una... especie de comida mal digerida y regurgitada... que descansaba sobre la cama, con un misterioso olor a plastilina con resistol.

¡Demonios! Hasta le dio asco, y eso de que hablamos de un ser que a vivido por siglos y ha visto todo de todo en casi todas las dimensiones existentes.

Arrancó de un golpe las sábanas y las enrollo en esa cosa, haciendo que se escurriera hasta la bolsa, que selló voto a ver con qué, tirándola por la ventana, teniendo un irónico pensamiento de que ni el don de la basura por medio de soborno cogería el desperdicio. Cambió entonces, no de sábanas, sino de colchón —que también tiró por la ventana— y puso un repuesto guardado en el famoso armario, pues el anterior tenía un agujero tan grande que dudaba seriamente que fuese más chico que su cuerpo.

Trapeó con desinfectante para ratas, medio litro de cloro y otro tanto de amoniaco, rejuntando todo cuchitril que, juzgando mejor, no eran aptos ni para expertos en venenos jubilados, hasta la ropa —si es que lo era— arrojándola al cesto, esto es decir, al cesto de la calle vía ventana y una vez terminado y sacudido todo, puso sábanas nuevas, una almohada y observó con orgullo aquel lugar digno de un zar que aprecia la limpieza en cinco estrellas.

Aunque para mañana estaría igual que antes. Si es que tenía suerte.

Agotado hasta el alma, le faltaba la última habitación por esa tarde: El baño. Que en términos sencillos... el basurero de Nueva York o la caja de arena de su mascota el Cancerbero eran un paraíso.

Agotado ¡En el sentido de ser un milagro sostenerse en dos piernas! Se dejó caer junto al lado del zángano de la casa, que parecía que el único movimiento de él en horas fuese ir al baño al primer anuncio e invadir el congelador por otro embarque de cerveza. Pero el Grim ignoró todo aquello, y se hundió si fuese aun más posible en el sofá, estirando sus pobres pies, dejando caer sus pesados brazos sobre los costados, cerrando fuertemente los agujeros de sus ojos.

Pero el hombre de miró de soslayo.

— Te faltó la sala.

La muerte gimió algo inteligible, tapándose con un cojín.

— ¡Holgazán! Aparte de que te damos el favor de vivir con nosotros, no tienes la decencia de limpiar este lugar ¡Para eso te pagamos! La sala no se limpia sola ¡Hazme un favor y límpiala!

La muerte le miró con odio, mascullando con desdén:

— No me pagan.

Aventó el cojín al otro de la habitación y se levantó antes de que el padre de Billy reclamase algo, saliendo por la puerta de enfrente.

Se detuvo a la esquina de la cuadra y esperó así un tiempo de 5 minutos, recargado sobre su hoz hasta que un ruido distante, proveniente del motor de un camión escolar amarillo se detuvo delante de él. Abrióse a puerta y fingió una desagradable sonrisa cuando sus amos pisaban la acera. El camión se fue, y sin palabra dirigida, los dos niños le pasaron de largo rumbo a la casa de Billy, como si jamás hubiesen visto a su esclavo ahí.

Blandeó la guadaña inconscientemente, y por una fracción de segundo el pensamiento macabro de clavarse la mística arma letal entre la carnosa y suculenta piel y carne en los cuellos de esos dos, destrozándoles la médula para decapitarlos, para burlarse de ellos, sus eternos esclavos y bufones en el otro mundo, su mundo, donde él era el segundo señor y mensajero del más allá lo apoderó por completo. Dio media vuelta y con su aura de juez marcial se acercó por detrás, levantando su hoz a escasos dos metros de ellos.

Pero apenas la levantó, un fuerte dolor de espalda, fruto del cansancio y agotamiento físico del día lo hizo regresar a la realidad, y deteniéndose a suspirar, se arrastró a la casa con el resto de poder que le quedaba.

De haber estado más atento, y de no tener aquel dolor de huesos, hubiera visto una singular sonrisa cruzando el sagaz semblante de Mandy, que bien ya conocía de lo que sería capaz la muerte de tan sólo una minúscula distracción de ella. Y agregó, como en libretita mental.

— Hacer que también limpie mi casa.

Ya con eso, le tendría ganado terreno a la muerta, segura ya no estar pendiente de una rebelión en la noche de su amigo los próximos seis meses.

—

—

—

¿Qué les pareció? Dejen reviews ¡Por favor! En lo personal me gustó mucho ¡Ah! Amo el personaje de el Grim ¡Es mi favorito! Bueno, si les gustó, dejen un review para ver si debo hacer una continuación, aun no estoy segura. Acá me despido de ustedes ¡Dejen reviews! Pues la peor crítica para un escritor de Fanfics, es que no haya crítica.


End file.
